2nd God/Misc.
'Character Design' His Devil Fruit, Hoshi Hoshi no Mi, was designed first before his character. Afterwards, I figures if someone had consumed this devil fruit and is one of the 5 captains in the Supreme Pirates, he must be very arrogant and have a God-Complex like Eneru. Since I designed the Supreme Pirates to be one of the strongest pirate crews in the One Piece World, it's quite easy for me to make him so F***ing powerful especially with his devil fruit. 2nd God is the strongest character that I ever made. His real name, Sol D. Invictus is based on the Roman God of Sun, Sol Invictus. I came up with his epithet, 2nd God, to show that he believes that he is the 2nd God of the universe but he would try to be the one and only God. 'Major Battles' 2nd God vs Nova Blade (Win) 2nd God vs Leader vs Monster vs Shade D. Evil vs Black Death (Unconcluded) 2nd God vs the Conman Pirates (Interrupted) 2nd God vs Nova Blade, , , and Guddo Rakku (Escaped with a major wound before the fight truly ended) 2nd God vs Nova Blade and Guddo Rakku () 'Quotes' *God. There is no one who couldn't have known who he is. He's the most famous guy in the world. Even more than Gold Rogers. Everyone talk about him everyday. You could say that, in other words, he's like a superstar but have been for centuries. Well, with my power, soon the name of God and I will be the one of the same with no mistake at all! *It have been told that God has created humans. But if you think about it, it could be true in the opposite perspective. Maybe it was actually humans who invented God. Just an excuse to explain the unknown and on a whim, give a name to a being to who is on level that is beyond them. Don't matter who was born first. The only thing that interests me is that....God is...the most powerful being in this world. He created the universe and can end it if he wants to. So killing a mortal such as you should take no effort at all for me. Know your place, maggot. *You ask for a miracle? Kamimimimimi! You're asking the wrong being because I grant you no such thing! You shall recieve my judgement with no MERCY! AT ALL!!!!! *When people pray to god, they wish for fortune to happen upon them or ask for redemption for those who have wronged them! I listen to them as they are the best form of entertainment! Their actions mean that they acknowledged me as their lord! Their savior! The supernatural creator and overseer of the universe they live in! I have unlimited power! No wonder they pray! I am more powerful than they can ever imagine! Such lower class will always beg to the highest class! *Servant! Fetch me some sake! Don't you dare ever get me a common drink like water! Such liquid are not suited for my high class taste. Only sake can ever satisfy my thirst! *You should have never even dare to bare your fangs towards me. You could have never reached me at all. I am too much for you for I am God! Now and forever will be. So suffer and perish before me! It's too late for any prayers and apologies now! You have already forfeited your life! *Don't make that agonizing face. You should be smiling instead. It's not everyday that you become a sacrifice for me, 2nd God. Your death shall not be in vain for you died for your almighty creator! *If you do not bow down to me, foolish mortal, you will declare yourself as a traitor to me! Such heresy will result in your death! *Tell me. Do you believe in God? If you do, that means you believe in me! However, if you do not hold such faith in a divine being such as me, I no longer need you to live! Such mortal with flawed beliefs are not worthy to serve me! *Impressive....what is your name, low world dweller? Nova Blade?.... hmmm it sounds so commonly familiar. oh! I see ! You are the descendant of that one who manages to reach me with her sword! What's her name? Destiny ... I strongly believe.....such a pathetic fate she suffered from....she died in face of god, defying a power that is in a much higher realm that she could never reach. Limits are what defines the difference between mortals and gods! Without knowing such knowledge leads to judgement and I decreed immediate death towards as such...Thou share the same title as your birthgiver also obtain same futile traits. The Blade Family is Dull! The sharpness of your spirits shall never cut the strings of destiny that awaits you ! *Despair!God is not in your favor.....For you.......are nothing but mere low class weapons. Your name will never be known in the heavens! Only in the fertile soil that makes the earth! Pure dirt! That is your only habitat...be thankful that you managed to prove that I am higher than you...for that I am grateful BE GONE! *You are the mortal known as Guddo Rakku, is it not? As a God, your acts of defiance has been impressive to no ends but hear this! Nothing will get in my way for I am powerful! But not powerful as THE GOD yet! You will hand over the Void Weapon Zeus who is currently in the form of that cowering little girl next to you! Disobey your lord and I will show no mercy to you! *You know the big difference between God and mortals? God can not die! You have my upmost respect for managing to put my body in such tatters! It will be a while before my immortal spirit comes back to exact my wrath upon you! Before my body is gone, I'll shall destroy all those who commited the greatest sin,...those who dare challenge me, 2nd God! Black Hole! 'Trivia' *2nd God's true name is based on Sol Invictus, a Roman God, meaning, "The Unconquered Sun." *His distinct laugh is Kamimimimi. Kami combined with the honorific term, sama means God in Japanese. *2nd God is very similar to Eneru since they both have a God complex, refer themselves as God, are both Logia Devil Fruit users, and very dependent on their devil fruit ability. *He is the only Logia Devil Fruit User in the Supreme Pirates. *His birthday is based on the Japanese Star Festival,'' Tanabata, which occurs on July 7th according to the Gregorian calendar. 'External Links''' Origin of Name Tanabata Category:Character Subpages